5Ds and A Sorcerer (Rewrite)
by frostbite440
Summary: Instead of Harry fighting back against Quirrel in the sorcerer's stone, he instead gets pushed into the mirror which sends him into an alternate universe full of duel monsters and racists. Now waking up in Satellite, Harry has to fit in and maybe even become the duel world champion!
1. Harry's Deck

**Monsters: 17**

-  
2 Chaos Sorcerer

ATK/DEF: 2300/2000, dark, lvl. 6,

Effect: This card can only be Special Summoned by removing 1 LIGHT and 1 DARK monster in your Graveyard from play. Once during each of your turns, you can remove 1 face-up monster on the field from play. If you activate this effect, this card cannot attack during this turn.

-  
2 Delg the Dark Monarch (Magical Dimension+him+effect veiler=arcanite)

ATK/DEF: 2400/1000, dark, lvl. 6,

Effect: When this card is Normal or Special Summoned, you can select and remove from play up to 2 cards from your opponent's Graveyard. For each card removed, send 1 card from the top of your opponent's Deck to the Graveyard. This card cannot attack during the turn it is Normal or Special Summoned.

-  
2 Crusader of Endymion

ATK/DEF: 1900/1200, light, lvl. 4,

Effect: This card is treated as a Normal Monster while face-up on the field or in the Graveyard. While this card is face-up on the field, you can Normal Summon it to have it be treated as an Effect Monster with this effect: - Once per turn, you can place 1 Spell Counter on a face-up card on the field that you can place a spell counter on. If you do, this card gains 600 ATK until the end phase.

-  
2 Kycoo the Ghost Destroyer

ATK/DEF: 1800/700, dark, level 4,

Effect : Each time this card inflicts battle damage to your opponent''s Life Points, you can remove up to 2 monster cards in your opponent''s Graveyard from play. In addition, as long as this card remains face-up on the field, your opponent cannot remove any cards in either Graveyard from play.

-  
2 Magical Exemplar

ATK/DEF: 1700/1400, light, lvl. 4,

Effect: Each time a Spell Card is activated, put 2 Spell Counters on this card. Once per turn, you can remove any number of Spell Counters from this card to Special Summon a Spellcaster-Type monster from your hand or Graveyard whose Level is equal to the number of Spell Counters you removed.

-  
2 Breaker the Magical Warrior

ATK/DEF: 1600/1000, dark, lvl. 4

Effect: If this card is Normal Summoned: Place 1 Spell Counter on it (max. 1). Gains 300 ATK for each Spell Counter on it. You can remove 1 Spell Counter from this card, then target 1 Spell/Trap on the field; destroy that target.

-  
1 Defender, The Magical Knight

ATK/DEF: 1600/2000, light, lvl. 4,

Effect: When this card is Normal Summoned, place 1 Spell Counter on it (max. 1). Once per turn, if a face-up Spellcaster-Type monster(s) would be destroyed, you can remove Spell Counters from the field for each Spellcaster-Type monster that would be destroyed you can remove 1 spell counter from your side of the field for each of those monsters.

-  
2 Night's End Sorcerer

ATK/DEF: 1300/400, dark, lvl. 2, tuner,

Effect: When this card is Special Summoned, you can remove from play up to 2 cards from your opponent''s Graveyard.

-  
2 Effect Veiler

ATK/DEF: 0/0, light, lvl. 1, tuner,

Effect: During your opponent's Main Phase (Quick Effect): You can send this card from your hand to the GY, then target 1 Effect Monster your opponent controls; that face-up monster your opponent controls has its effects negated until the end of this turn.

 **Spells: 17**

-  
2 Magical Citadel of Endymion

Field

Effect: Each time you or your opponent activates a Spell Card, place 1 Spell Counter on this card. If a card with a Spell Counters(s) on it is destroyed, place a number of Spell Counters on this card equal to the number of Spell Counters that were on the destroyed, place it's spell counters on this card. Once per turn, if you would activate a card's effect by removing a Spell Counter(s) from your side of the field, you can remove that many Spell Counters from this card instead. If this card would be destroyed, you can remove one Spell Counter from this card instead.

-  
2 Spell Power Grasp

Normal

Effect: Place 1 Spell Counter on a card on the field that can have Spell Counters on it. Then, you can add 1 "Spell Power Grasp" from your Deck to your hand. You can only activate 1 "Spell Power Grasp" per turn.

-  
2 Mystical Space Typhoon

Quick-Play

Effect: Destroy 1 Spell or Trap Card on the Field.

-  
2 Miracle Synchro Fusion

Effect: Remove from play, from your side of the field or your Graveyard, the Fusion Material Monsters listed on a Fusion Monster Card that lists a Synchro Monster as a Fusion Material Monster, and Special Summon that Fusion Monster from the Extra Deck. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon) If this set card is destroyed by your opponent's card effect and is sent to the graveyard, draw 1 card.

-  
2 Magical Dimension

Quick-Play

Effect: If you control a Spellcaster-Type monster: Target 1 monster you control; Tribute that target, then Special Summon 1 Spellcaster-Type monster from your hand, then you can destroy 1 monster on the field.

-  
1 Foolish Burial

Normal

Effect: Send 1 monster from your Deck to the Graveyard.

-  
1 Book of Moon

Quick-Play

Effect: Flip 1 face-up monster on the field into face-down Defense Position.

-  
1 Allure of Darkness

Normal

Effect: Draw 2 cards, then remove from play 1 DARK monster from your hand. If you don't have any DARK monsters in your hand to remove, send all cards in your hand to the Graveyard.

-  
1 Monster Reborn

Normal

Effect: Select 1 Monster Card from either your opponent''s or your own Graveyard and place it on the field under your control in Attack or Defense Position (face-up). This is considered a Special Summon.

-  
1 Mind Control (tuner stealer)

Normal

Effect: Take control of 1 monster on your opponent's side of the field until the End Phase. This monster cannot declare an attack or be Tributed.

-  
1 Dark Hole

Normal

Effect: Destroys all monsters on the field.

-  
1 Terraforming

Normal

Effect: Add 1 Field Spell Card from your Deck to your hand. Then shuffle your Deck.

 **Traps: 4**

-  
2 Royal Decree

Continuous

Effect: Negate all other Trap Card effects on the field.

-  
2 Pitch-Black Power Stone

Continuous

Effect: Activate this card by placing 3 Spell Counters on this card. Once per turn, during your turn: You can target 1 other face-up card on the field that you can place a Spell Counter on; remove 1 Spell Counter from this card, and if you do, place 1 Spell Counter on that target. When the last Spell Counter(s) is removed from this card, destroy it.

 **Extra Deck: 4**

-  
1 Arcanite Magician

ATK/DEF: 400/1800, Light, lvl. 7, Synchro,

Effect: 1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner Spellcaster-Type monsters / When this card is Synchro Summoned, place 2 Spell Counters on it. This card gains 1000 ATK for each Spell Counter on it. You can remove 1 Spell Counter from a card you control to destroy 1 card your opponent controls.

-  
1 Supreme Arcanite Magician

ATK/DEF: 1400/2800, light, lvl. 10, Fusion,

Effect: 1 Spellcaster-Type Synchro Monster + 1 Spellcaster-Type monster / This monster can only be Special Summoned by Fusion Summon (from the Extra Deck). When this card is Fusion Summoned, place 2 Spell Counters on it. This card gains 1000 ATK for each Spell Counter on it. Once per turn, you can remove 1 Spell Counter from your side of the field to activate one of the following effects:* Select 1 card on the field, and destroy it.* Draw 1 card.

-  
1 Tempest Magician

ATK/DEF: 2200/1400, Dark, lvl. 6, Synchro,

Effect: 1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner Spellcaster-Type monsters When this card is Synchro Summoned, place 1 Spell Counter on it. Once per turn, you can discard any number of cards to place 1 Spell Counter on a monster(s) you control for each card you discarded. You can remove all Spell Counters on the field to inflict 500 damage to your opponent for each removed Spell Counter.

-  
1 Explosive Magician

ATK/DEF: 2500/1800, light, lvl.6, Synchro,

Effect: 1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner Spellcaster monsters / By removing 2 Spell Counters from your side of the field, destroy 1 Spell Card or Trap Card your opponent controls.


	2. A New Beginning

**Mirror of Erised Room, 1991**

Harry felt a weight drop down into his pocket as he looked into the mirror. His mirror self smirked and pulled the sorcerer's stone out of his pocket before putting it back.

"Well what do you see boy?" Quirrel asked.

He scrambled to find an answer. "I see my family," he said.

"The boy lies! He has the stone, I can feel it's power!" The voice of Voldemort hissed.

With that Harry tried to scramble away as he saw in the mirror a bright colored spell heading towards him. He was too slow, was his last thoughts before the spell hit him, throwing him forward and into the mirror. He heard a crash before everything faded around him.

Not a moment later the door to the chamber was thrown open and Dumbledore stepped through. An expression of anger on his weathered face. He scanned the room and saw Quirrel's back to him along with the mirror of Erised broken into a million pieces, but no Harry.

Quirrel spun around and fired a sickly yellow curse at him. He dodged and threw a stunner at Quirrel, hitting him right in the chest. Quirrel's body slumped down and Dumbledore decided to check the mirror.

It was smashed and he could feel what little magic it still had was disappearing. "Oh Harry, my boy. What have you gotten yourself into now?"

 **The Void**

He was floating he thought. Harry opened his eyes and saw nothing but complete darkness no matter witch way he looked.

"Hello?! Is anyone out there?!" He yelled.

" _ **Tell me Hadrian James Potter, what is it that you most desire**_ **?"** A voice boomed.

"Hello? Who are you!?" he hollered. He waited, and waited, and waited. Finally be decided to answer the voice's question.

"Family, I desire family."

" _ **Then Family is what you shall have.**_ **"**

With that, there was a bright flash of light before he fell unconscious again.

 **Satellite, 2006**

Harry groaned and put his hands over his eyes to shield himself from the unrelenting sun's light. _Wait, I put my hands over my eyes. So then where are my glasses?_

He groaned and slowly got up. His entire body felt weak and he wondered if it was really a good idea to get up. He looked up and realized he could see fine without his glasses. The next thing that he realized was that he was in a very rundown city in the middle of the streets. Huh, just his luck.

"Hey you!" A voice cut him out of his inner musings.

He turned around and saw a tall, muscular, deeply tanned, bald man marching towards him. The man was wearing what seemed like a police uniform and had a glint in his eyes that made Harry instantly wary of him.

"Uh yes… officer?" He said unsurely.

The man's nostrils flared and he crossed his arms. "What are you doing satellite? Don't you know it's time for you to be in the factory!? Or are you doing something illegal?" The man accused with a rotten smile.

Harry shivered, Merlin he pitied any woman or man who caught this guys attention. The man made an inpatient noise which made Harry think he was supposed to give an answer. "Uhhh… factory?"

The man snorted. "You sure are a stupid satellite aren't you?"

"Hey! I'm not stupid; and I'm not whatever it is you are calling me!" Harry objected.

"Sure you aren't," the man rolled his eyes, "And I'm Jack Atlas aren't I?"

"How would I know? It's supposed to be your name isn't it?" Harry snarked back.

The man snarled and grabbed Harry by the shoulder and started pulling him down the road. Harry made noises of protest and even attempted to hit the man, but that only ended with the man tightening his grip on Harrys shoulder. Finally Harry stopped fighting and let the man take him to this 'factory'.

The factory was the biggest and best looking structure Harry had seen in the entire ghost town. The man pulled Harry to a booth in front of the entire building where another police officer sat inside.

"Found another stray satellite trying to skip off Jackson?" The fat officer in the booth asked.

The man (Now dubbed Jackson) nodded but didn't say anything. He simply pushed Harry forward to the booth where the fat officer had grabbed what looked like a scanner and was now scanning his face. As Harry waited for the officer to finish he looked at his reflection in the booth's glass and was suprised to see yellow lines and markings crawling up the left side of his neck and onto his cheek.

"Done," the fat officer said, "You can bring him in."

Jackson nodded and started dragging Harry inside of the factory, opening the doors with a key card, and proceeded to throw Harry inside.

"Get to work satellite." Was Jackson's last command before he left back out the way he came in from.

Harry looked around and saw there was guards lining the walls, watching as hundreds of people sorted through trash that was coming in on conveyor belts. His vision was blocked by a brown, gloved hand. He looked up to see an older boy with yellow markings and lines on his face as well offering his hand to Harry. The older boy was wearing a blue jacket with what looked like orange shoulder pads and had weirdly spiked black hair with gold highlights running in it.

"Hi, I'm Yusei." Said the older boy.

Harry took his hand and pulled himself up. He smiled at the older boy, "Thanks. And the name is Harry, Harry Potter."

 **Time Skip, 3 Years Later**

Harry sighed and reajusted his grip on the box full of a bunch of old duel runner parts as he walked through the near empty streets. Only a few people stuck around at this time of night; the people who deserved to be in prison. Luckily though, Harry's reputation as a duelist made most of the criminals avoid him. And as luck would have it, all of them for the night.

He was currently wearing black combat boots over dark blue jeans. He had a green T-shirt on and had thrown on his favorite black leather jacket. He was also wearing brown, leather, fingerless gloves.

He walked down the streets and eventually came to a old, starting to rot, wooden staircase that led down to a port area. The port had been abandoned years ago, and with it, the house Harry had claimed as his. It wasn't the best; it was only one story, had enough room for 1 bedroom, a kitchen, a living room, a small bathroom, and a door that lead to the garage, which was the real reason he picked this place.

He sighed in relief as he put down the heavy box in his garage where a bunch of other used duel runner parts and tools were. He searched through his parts, a few nuts and bolts, Firebolt V4 chip to replace his old Viper 0962 chip, A new handlebar, and a sprocket. Wait, where was the handlebar?

"Shit." Harry mumbled. He knew that in Satellite it was just about every man for himself. If he didn't hurry that handlebar would dissapear. He hurriedly put his black leather jacket on and raced out of his house, making sure to lock the door on the way out. He had made it about two blocks away from his house before he ran into a problem. Well more like the problem ran into him.

"Rally, Blitz, Nervin, Tank? Why are you guys running?" Harry asked.

They all frantically pointed in the direction they had came from and were gasping for air before Nervin finally got out, "Jackson!"

Harry turned toward the direction and was blinded by a police duel runner's headlights but he heard Jackson's voice loud and clear.

"Potter! I should have known you were wrapped up in all of this!" Jackson yelled through a bull horn.

Harry cringed and muttered to his friends, "What did you guys do?" Then louder so Jackson could hear, he said, "You guys run, I've got this handled."

Jackson let them go, his hard, brown eyes were filled with excitement as he laughed, "I finally caught you! I can't believe this! You and your friends are going to The Facility!"

"No we aren't Jackson; at least not unless you beat me in a duel." Harry said as he took out his deck and loaded it into his duel disk.

Jackson narrowed his eyes, "I don't have to duel you, your already caught red-handed!"

"No I'm not, while there might be proof that my friends are guilty; there is none for me, so I'll make you a deal." Harry offered.

"And what is that?"

"You duel me, if I win you let my friends off scotch free for whatever they did. If you win, I'll take all the blame for whatever they did. That will land me in the Facility longer than it would it you take all of us in." Harry said.

Jackson though it over before getting off his duel runner and disconnecting the duel disk on it. He took out his own deck and snarled at Harry, "Your on!"

"Let's duel!" They both shouted.

 **Harry: 4000**

 **Jackson: 4000**

"I'll go first!" Jackson yelled. "And I'll summon Jet Synchron in attack mode!" **500ATK/0DEF** "Next I'll place two cards face down and end my turn."

Harry narrowed his eyes. "My turn, I draw. Next I'll spice things up by summoning Breaker, the Magical Warrior!" **1600ATK/1000DEF** "And now Breaker's special ability activates! When I summon Breaker to the field he gains one spell counter. For every spell counter on Breaker he gains 300 ATK points! Now Breaker will destroy your Jet Synchron!"

Harry watched as his magical warrior jumped in to the air and brought his sword down on the jet monster. Only to blink in confusion as it wasn't destroyed. He looked up in confusion as Jackson laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"What is funny is you set off my trap card Draining Shield! You see, Draining Shield allows me to not only negate your attack, but it also gives me life points equal to the monster's who attacked original ATK points!"

 **Harry: 4000**

 **Jackson: 5600**

"Now are you going to end your turn?" Jackson asked.

"Not yet. I'll place two cards face down and end my turn." Harry said.

"Now it's my turn," Jackson grinned, "And I'll summon out the monster Machina Soldier!" **1600ATK/1500DEF** "And thanks to Machina Soldier's ability, I can special summon one other Machina monster. So, I'll special summon Machina Sniper!" **1800ATK/800DEF**

"But I'm not done yet, next I'll tune my Jet Synchron with my two Machina monsters to synchro summon Ally Of Justice Field Marshall!" Jackson yelled. **2900ATK/2600DEF**

Harry gritted his teeth, this was going to be difficult now to pull himself out of.

"Now Field Marshall destroy his Magical Warrior!"

 **Harry: 3000**

 **Jackson: 5600**

"Are you ready to give in yet Satellite scum?" Jackson taunted.

Harry drew, "Not yet. Now I summon Magical Exemplar to the field!" **1700ATK/1400DEF** "Now I'll play the spell card, Spell Power Grasp, which allows me to place 1 spell counter on this card. But, because of Magical Exemplar's ability he gains two spell counters for every spell card activated. Now I play the spell card, Allure of Darkness! This allows me to draw two cards at the price of me banishing one dark monster, so I'll banish Chaos Sorcerer. It also gives Magical Exemplar two more spell counters. Next I'll play the spell card, Magical Cytadil Of Endymion. And since I've activated another spell card, Magical Exemplar gains two more spell counters. Now I'll use two of those spell counters to activate Magical Exemplar's ability and special summon the tuner monster, Night's End Sorcer." **1300ATK/400DEF** "And thanks to Night's End Sorcerer's ability I can banish two monsters from your graveyard. So I'll banish your two Machina monsters. Now I tune my Night's End Sorcerer with my Magical Exemplar to synchro summon Arcanite Magician!" **400ATK/1800DEF**

Jackson stared at Harry for what seemed like forever before he lost it. "You know I was actually scared there for a second. I though you would pull out something good, not some trash like this."

Harry narrowed his eyes at him. "Well this trash is about to take you out. Look again."

Jackson complied though he was still grinning. That grin was wiped off his face and a look of confusion replaced it. "B-But your monster was just at 400 ATK points. How could it gain 2000 without me noticing?"

"Because of Arcanites special ability. You see, when Arcanite is synchro summoned he gains two spell counters." Harry explained.

"But I'm not done yet. Do you remember Magical Cytadil of Endymion? Its ability comes into effect now. Since I destroyed a monster with spell counters on it, Magical Cytadil took all of the spell counters on it. Now I'll use Arcanites special ability. By using one spell counter I can destroy one monster on your field." Harry smirked as Jackson started to sweat.

"Three guesses on who it could be?" Harry taunted. Jackson could only stare in horror as his monster was destroyed. Then he smirked as Arcanites attack points went down by 1000.

"So what, even if you got rid of my monster you don't have enough ATK points to take me out!" Jackson yelled.

"That's where your wrong. Because now I activate both of my trap cards! Say hello to Pitch-Black Power Stone! I activate these bad boys by placing 3 spell counters on each of them m, and now they'll let me take 1 spell counter off of each of them and place it onto something that can take spell counters. So Arcanite Magician gets a little power boost!" **3400ATK/1800DEF**

"And I'm not done yet because now I'll take those three spell counters on Magical Cytadil of Endymion and place them on Arcanite as well!" Harry yelled. **7400ATK/1800DEF**

"T-Thats n-not possible." Jackson stuttered. "No monster is that powerful."

"Well he is now! Now Arcanite Magician attacks you directly! Arcane magic attack!" Harry yelled.

 **Harry: 3000**

 **Jackson: 0**

 **Winner: Harry**

Jackson slumped to his knees and stared at the ground. How could he lose to satellite scum like Potter? "I don't understand, how could I've lost to scum like you?"

Harry walked up to him and shrugged. "Someone once told me in order to win your deck has to be balanced. Maybe yours just isn't."

Jackson growled and glared at Harry.

"I expect you to stick to the deal." Harry said.

"Or what?"

"Or else word will get around one of Sector Security's best lost to a Satellite. I'm sure if that got out you'd be demoted to trash duty." Harry called over his shoulder as he walked away. Now, to find that handle bar.

 **AN: Hey guys! How did you like it? It's already changed a bit from the original first chapter. This was about 2500 words without the AN not as much as I would've liked but eh, not bad. Anyways I just wanted to know how you guys liked it so bye!**

 **Frosty**


	3. New Domino City

**Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I don't own it.**

 **New Domino City**

The sun was setting, casting beautiful hues and shades of red, purple, pink, orange, and yellow across the sky. The ocean was calm and sparkled like glittering jewels when shone on with light. In the distance Satellite shined as the sun's final rays reflected off the metal patch jobs the people of satellite had put up.

Viewing all of this was Jack Atlas. He stared out of the glass walls of his skyscraper penthouse. He was wearing a black, sleeveless shirt which showed off what looked like a red tattoo on his arm. He had no idea where it had come from, just that it had been with him for as long as he could remember.

That lead his thoughts to another person who had had a red tattoo on his arm for as long as he could remember as well. 'Yusei.' He thought. He glanced at the coffee table behind him and looked at his deck.

 _'I wonder if Yusei still misses you Stardust?'_

"Quite the view isn't it Jack? Still thinking of your days in the Satellite?" A voice said from behind him.

He didn't need to turn around to know who it was. "Goodwin," he paused, "I'm done thinking about that dump."

"Really?" Goodwin questioned. "Even certain… individuals?"

Unwillingly, an image of a black haired pre-teen with emerald eyes flashed through his mind. He took in a deep breath and let the image dissipate as he exhaled.

"Yes."

"That's good, Jack, because dwelling in the past can sometimes cost you your future. And we've all worked too hard to let that happen." Goodwin said.

"Hmph," Jack finally turned to face Goodwin, "You don't have to worry about me dwelling in the past. If I had it my way, the Satellite would've been destroyed years ago!"

"I understand how you feel Jack," Goodwin began in a condensing tone, "But the Satellite plays an important role in our society. They exist so we can prosper." Goodwin clapped his hands together, "But you already know that don't you Jack? Now let's leave the past in the past and move on!"

Jack grunted and couldn't help but feel something was about to change. He looked down at his tattoo and then stared out the glass walls towards Satellite again.  
_

 **Two Hours Before Midnight, Satellite**

He never did end up finding that handlebar.

But, as luck would have it, he did find another handle bar at the factory the next day. It wasn't as good as the one the day before, but it would last him long enough to find a new one.

He was currently wheeling his incomplete duel runner through the sewers. Why you might ask? Simple. He was going to Yusei's place and getting his Firebolt V4 chip installed. While he may have picked up assembling and dessembling duel runners fairly easy, he had no idea how to do the computer gizmos that Yusei could do.

He finally came upon a small tunnel broken through the sewer walls that just barely let him and his runner fit through. At the end a small wooden ramp led down into the abandoned subway tracks. He wheeled his runner down the tunnel and eventually started to hear voices further down the track.

He finally reached Yusei's place and saw that the entire gang (besides Crow) was gathered in Yuesi's small… well, he didn't really know what to call it, apartment maybe?

As he approached he could hear Nervin saying something about a deadline and Rally screaming he knows. Just then Yusei seemed to notice Harry in the tracks below.

"Harry?" Yusei questioned. "What are you doing here?"

That seemed to snap the rest of the gang out of their bickering and they all looked down at him.

"Harry!" They all shouted.

"Hey guys! I just came here to see if you could help me with my runner real quick Yusei if you don't mind?" He said back.

Yusei shrugged, "Sure, I've got nothing to do for the next hour, and I needed something to occupy myself with anyways. What do you need help with?"

Harry smiled, "Thanks Yusei, I've got my runner all assembled, I just need someone to install the chip I've got for it."

"Your runner is assembled!" Rally and Tank yelled.

"Yes it is-whoa!" Harry shouted as Rally and Tank shot last him to inspect his runner.

"Whoa! It looks so cool!" Rally yelled.

He wouldn't lie and say that his ego didn't inflate just the tiniest bit when Rally said that. He looked at his runner with a proud glint in his eye. It was kind of similar to Yusei's runner. The only differences was first, his seat didn't have a back to it. Second, his runner was red and gold. And third his runner was shaped like a lion pouncing on something instead of the usual duel runner/motorcycle style.

Yusei looked shocked as well, "I knew you were working on a runner but I didn't know it was already done!"

Harry chuckled and scratched the back of his head, "Yeah, well, almost done. I need you to install the chip I have for it. Then it will be ready to roll!"

Yusei grinned at him, "No problem Harry, in fact once I'm done installing that chip of yours why don't you come with me to New Domino City?"

Harry blinked, "Your going to New Domino!? How!? When!?"

Yusei grinned, "I'm going tonight, and I'm going to get my Stardust Dragon back from Jack! We're going through a maintenance hatch in the sewage plant. Once a month the maintenance hatch opens for three minutes without any trash coming through. I wasn't really planning on getting you involved in this, but if you want, you can come with me."

Harry nodded, "Definitely! Jack may have stolen your card but I want to be there when you beat him!"

Yusei smiled, "Then lets get started on this, we only have… ," he looked down at his watch, "about an hour before we need to leave it we want to make it in time."

Harry grinned, "Then let's get started."

 **One Hour Later (30 minutes before Midnight)**

It actually didn't take that long to get the chip installed. It only took about twenty minutes of the hour they had, so the rest of the time was spent running tests on his runner to make sure it was functioning property. After what seemed like a million tests, Yusei finally deemed it ready to take out. They were currently readying up, pulling on their helmets and going over the plan one last time.

"You've only got one shot at this, guys. The maintenance hatch will open exactly at midnight, it will only stay open for three minutes after that-" Nervin started

"They know." Rally rolled his eyes.

"And then they flood the pipeline with garbage-" Nervin continued.

"They know!" Rally said starting to sound annoyed.

"And once you guys jump the sewage plant's fence the security will be all-"

"They know!" Rally shouted.

"Relax guys, we'll be fine," Yusei said.

Harry glanced down at his runner screen, it was 11:31 so they only had 29 minutes to get to the sewage plant. "We have to go now if we want to make it on time Yusei."

Yusei looked down at his runner screen, "Yeah we do." He looked up at Nervin, Tank, Blitz, and Rally, "You guys going to be on the monitor?"

Rally nodded, "We'll go topside so we can get a clear signal," he paused and began rummaging through his pockets, "And before you go, I want you to have this Yusei!"

Yusei took the card from Rally's hand, "What's this Rally?"

"Turbo Booster!" Rally said proudly.

"I'm hurt Rally, you didn't get me anything?" Harry teased.

Rally chuckled as heat spread up his cheeks and he scratched the back of his head. "Well, I kind of wasn't planning on you being here before so I only got Yusei something. Sorry."

Harry chuckled, "It's fine kid," He looked down at his runner screen, "But if we want to make it we really need to go, like right now Yusei!"

Yusei and Harry both put on their helmets and started the engine.

"We'll see you guys soon, and I'll have my Stardust Dragon back!" Yusei said.

The gang nodded at them as both Yusei and Harry revved their engines before shooting off down the tracks.

"Come on guys let's go!" Rally yelled. They all ran down the track towards the stairs.

 **Time Skip, 15 minutes later**

Harry and Yusei sped down the roads, wind flapping their jackets and ruffling any hair that wasn't contained in their helmets. They were just down the road from the sewage plant when it had happened. Harry had been following Yusei when he had felt a sharp wind whip past him and towards Yusei.

"Yusei watch out!" He had hollered just as Trudge rammed into Yusei's runner with his own.

Luckily Yusei had managed to hang on, and even rammed Trudge back.

"Pull over Yusei! You and your friend are in possession of illegal duel runners and are out two hours after curfew! Or can you still not tell time?" Trudge yelled.

They both ignored him and increased their speed, flying down the road towards the sewage plant.

"Hmph, kids these days, never do what they're told.." Trudge growled, _'Wait… are they going for the-'_

"Panson, come in!" He yelled into his com. "Shut the security gates at the sewage plant now!"

He watched with satisfaction as the gates closed, only to be shocked when both Harry and Yusei jumped the gate. "Panson, open the gates! Open the gates!"

The gates opened just in time as he flew through.

In front of him, Harry looked back and saw Trudge still following them. _'Damn he's persistent!'_

"Yusei!" Harry shouted over the roaring winds. "Yusei, he's still following us what do we do!?"

Yusei looked back but didn't have time to answer as Trudge yelled, "You may've beaten me in our last duel Yusei, but I've got something special planned for you, and this time I'm taking you down!"

Harry and Yusei both looked at his runner as a female, robotic voice said, "Duel mode engaged. Autopilot standing by. Overriding suspect's duel runner." Yusei started losing speed and his duel runner screen showed a speed world spell and his duel disk began to unfold automatically from his dashboard.

"But how?" Yusei gasped.

"You see Yusei," Trudge yelled over the wind, "With that chip installed, I can now force you to duel me! Unfortunately, I can't do that with your friend since he doesn't have your chip, but no matter, all that matters is that I've finally got you Yusei! And there is no escape!" Trudge laughed.

"Harry!" Yusei yelled, "Harry, get to the maintenance hatch now!"

"What!? No way in hell am I leaving you behind Yusei!"

"Harry I will get to the hatch, I promise, but I have to duel Trudge to get out of this. If you go now at least one of us will make it. Please. Go." Yusei yelled.

Harry grit his teeth, "Fine I'll meet you in New Domino but you better hurry your ass up, got it!?"

Yusei smiled, "Got it."

Harry nodded and pulled down on the throttle, zooming ahead of Yusei and Trudge. Trudge grinned and whispered into the com, "Panson, come in. There is another suspect with Yusei unfortunately I was not able to detain him, have a squad waiting for him at the other side of the maintenance hatch."

"Roger that."

Trudge grinned.

"Duel!" He and Yusei shouted together.

 **With the rest of the gang, Satellite**

"Oh no, Yusei got stuck dueling Trudge!" Tank yelled.

"Well on the bright side, at least Harry got away." Blitz said.

"But what if that's not Harry, what if that's a Sector Security officer who took Harry's runner from him!?" Nervin shouted.

Everyone stopped and looked at him.

"Why are you so negative!?" Rally shouted.

 **With Harry**

Harry flew through the maintenance hatch and had to turn his high beams on, as it was pitch black.

"Ok Harry, no problem, all you got to do is get to the end of this tunnel and then wait for Yusei." He reassured himself. "In fact Yusei's probably already beaten Trudge and is probably right behind you now."

He looked behind himself.

Pitch darkness.

"Great." He mumbled.

He glanced down at the time, 12:01. Yusei still has two minutes before he even has to be in the maintenance hatch. He looked ahead of him, he could see the end of the tunnel approaching him.

"See, nothing is going to go wrong."

He made it out of the tunnel… there was a squad of security waiting for him.

"I just had to say something didn't I." He cursed under his breath.

He slowed to a stop about five feet away from the barricade they had set up and took off his helmet. _'Got to get them away from here or else Yusei will be in trouble as well.'_ He thought.

"You are under arrest, get off your vehicle and surrender quietly and peacefully or we will use force!" One of the officers shouted through a bullhorn.

Harry's eyes were drawn away from the officer as he saw a familiar figure march up to the officer and rip the bullhorn away from him.

"Listen here scum! We have you surrounded and there is no way to escape! Surrender now and I won't hurt you too bad!" Jackson yelled through the bullhorn.

Harry grinned, "Jackson! How is my favorite officer doing on this fine day!"

Jackson growled, "Enough shenanigans Potter! Surrender now!"

Harry laughed, "I'll make you a deal," he put his helmet back on, "I'll surrender," he revved his engine, "…if you can catch me!"

With a loud, shrill squeal of the tires, Harry shot towards the barricade and with a mighty pull, hopped the fence they had put up and landed on the hood of one of the cruisers; denting the hood and using it as a ramp to shoot past the other officers and onto the open streets.

"After him!" Jackson shouted as he hopped on one of the duel runners, racing after Harry. _'I'll get you this time Potter!'_

Without any hesitation the rest of the officers climbed in their vehicles and followed them, leaving the barricade empty.

 **Two minutes later, Exit of the tunnel**

Yusei pulled out of the tunnel and was greeted with the sight of an abandoned barricade. He looked down two feet in front of him was some tire marks from what looked to be a duel runner.

 _'What happened here? Where are you Harry?'_

 **With Harry**

Harry grit his teeth as he made another sharp turn around a corner. He was going so fast that if he fell off of his duel runner it would most likely be fatal. He looked behind him, Jackson and his squad were still on his tail and from the looks of it weren't giving up so easily.

 _'How the hell do I lose these guys,'_ he made another turn, in the distance he heard the horn of a train, _'A train! That's it!'_

Without another thought he raced towards the sounds of the train horn blaring. After three more turns and two narrow misses, he finally found it. It was stretching on for miles in each direction and didn't look like it would stop anytime soon. He looked behind him and saw that Jackson and his squad were gaining ground.

He looked at the train, _'How do I get on the other side!?'_ He grit his teeth, he looked all over the train as he sped next to it, looking for any way he could get through to the other side. Then he noticed, _'I can slide under it. All I have to do is go fast enough, get a good angle, and avoid the wheels that will crush me and then me into mashed potatoes.'_

He took in a deep breath, swung far left, looked at the wheels of the train, prayed to whatever deity oversaw stupid kids sliding under trains, summoned all of his Gryffindor courage, closed his eyes, and swung right hard.

 _'1… 2… 3…,'_ He hesitated and opened his eyes.

"I'm alive!"

 **With Jackson**

 _'H-How?'_ Jackson thought.

He had just watched a man disappear into thin air. He had been pursuing Potter when he had swung left and then swung right… right into the train. His body and runner looked like it had disintegrated when he hit the train.

He heard a shout on the other side of the train, "I'm alive!"

A vein twitched on his forehead, _'It had been a trick, all it was was a trick!'_

"Potter!" He bellowed.

He looked around with a mad glint in his eyes. A parking garage. He smiled. He shot towards the parking garage and wasted no time climbing to the top. He looked down, it would be a rough landing, but he would survive. He backed up towards the very edge of the roof before pulling the throttle to it's maximum. He waited until he was right before the safety wall and then pulled up, jumping the wall and train.

He landed and fought roughly for control, spinning round and round. Sparks were flying everywhere. He finally skidded to a stop while simultaneously hitting a wall.

"Argh!" He bellowed in pain.

He looked up and could see the distant form of the satellite retreating down the road. He pulled himself out of the wall and luckily was able to still drive. He looked at the satellite.

 _'I'm coming for you Potter!'_

 **With Harry**

"I'm alive!" He shouted.

He patted his body to make sure he wasn't missing anything. He sighed and slumped down, that was exhausting. He winced when he heard a bellow.

"Potter!"

 _'I pity anyone who comes across his path.'_

 _'Now, I just have to find Yusei and then we can go after Jack!'_ He thought as he pulled away from the train.

He never noticed the glowing red circular star on his arm.

He was about a minute away from the train when he was jarred to the side out of nowhere. He held on for dear life and fought for control with his runner. Finally be regained control and looked to see what in the world had hit him.

 _'An angry and bloody Jackson. Shit.'_

"Potter!" He roared, "You're done for! Now duel me like a man!"

 _'On one hand, if I duel him, it'll most likely slow me down and might give time for reinforcements to come. On the other hand however, if I duel him, his runner will stop and I'll be able to escape without him following me.'_ Harry thought.

He made his choice.

"Alright Jackson I'll duel you, so give it your best shot!" Harry yelled.

"I'm going to give more then my best, I'll pulverize you!" He roared.

"Duel!" They shouted.

 **Harry: 4000**

 **Jackson: 4000**

"I'll start!" Jackson yelled, "And I'll summon an old favorite, Machina Warrior!" **1600ATK/1500DEF**

"And thanks to Machina Warrior's special ability, I can summon out Machina Sniper!" He yelled.  
 **1800ATK/800DEF**

Harry watched as the two familiar figures raised from the ground and looked at him with their cold, mechanical eyes.

"I place two cards face down and end my turn," He finished.

"My turn," Harry yelled, "I draw!"

 _'This duel is starting almost exactly the same as the last. Hopefully, it will end like the last as well.'_ He thought.

He looked at his hand, "Well in the spirit of repeating our last game, I'll summon out Breaker, the Magical Warrior!" **1600ATK/1000DEF**

They turned around a corner and raced through the empty streets of the city. Jackson grit his teeth and rubbed his ribs with a wince while Harry tried not to worry too much about the broken chunk of his duel runner that had occurred when Jackson rammed into him.

"And now Breaker's ability kicks in, whenever he's summoned he gains one spell counter, for every spell counter he has, he gains 300ATK!" **1900ATK/1000DEF**

Harry looked back at Jackson, "Now Breaker, send his Machina Sniper to the graveyard!"

Jackson did nothing but watch as his Sniper was destroyed.

 **Harry: 4000**

 **Jackson: 3900**

Harry grinned, _'So far, so good.'_

Jackson laughed. "Thank you for doing that," He said to Harry's shocked face, "Cause now I can activate my trap cards, Attack and Receive! You see Potter, you should only dish out what you can take, and that's what these cards do! Since I took damage to my life points I'm able to hit you with 700 points of damage!"

 **Harry: 3300**

 **Jackson: 3900**

"Argh!" Harry yelled as a yellow beam of energy hit him.

"And now my other Attack and Receive activates! But that's not all, since there is another Attack and Receive in my graveyard, it adds 300 points of damage!" Jackson laughed.

"Argh," Harry had to hold on tight as his duel runner was pushed towards the wall of a building. He let out a yell as sparks flew from the grinding metal and stone. He finally was able to regain control and pulled away from the wall.

Jackson laughed.

 **Harry: 2300**

 **Jackson: 3900**

"Just give up now, trash! There is no way possible for you to win!" Jackson guffawed.

Harry gritted his teeth, "Clearly you don't know me if you think I'll just give up now Jackson!"

He checked over his duel runner. He grimaced. _'That's not good.'_ There was a deep gash in his runner just in front of his were his leg sat. The gash had sparks coming out of it and it looked like it had scratched his motor. He looked at his duel screen; it was flickering and seemed to be slowly dying.

 _'I need to finish this fast. Or I might not be able to get away…'_

With nothing left to do Harry said, "I place one card face down and end my turn."

Jackson grinned, "My turn, I draw!" He looked down at his cards and smiled, "And I'll sacrifice my Machina Soldier in order to summon Blowback Dragon!" 2300ATK/1200DEF

A giant looking mechanical dragon rose into the air. It looked like it had a futuristic cannon as it's head, with a slab of metal and teeth to act as a jaw.

Jackson laughed, "And now I'll activate Blowback Dragon's special ability! Now, I can flip a coin three times; if I get two heads then I can destroy one card on your field!"

They both watched anxiously as a electronic coin flipped on their duel screen.

The first one flipped, _'Heads.'_

The second one, _'Tails.'_

The final, _'…Heads.'_

 _'Shit…'_ Harry thought.

Jackson smiled with glee, "And now I'll destroy your Breaker, the Magical Warrior!"

Harry winced as his monster was destroyed.

"You're done for!" Jackson shouted.

"Blowback Dragon, end him!"

"I'm not out yet!" Harry shouted; he revealed his face down, "I play the quick-play spell Book of Moon! This spell allows me to flip your Blowback Dragon into face down defense mode!"

Jackson growled, _'Just you wait Potter, you'll get what's coming to you…'_

"I end my turn."

Harry sighed, that had been too close. He looked down at the gash in his runner, more sparks were coming from it and now some smoke was even starting to come out. He needed to end this duel, now.

"My turn, I draw!" Harry shouted.

"And I'll summon out the tuner monster Night's End Sorcerer!" **1300ATK/400DEF**

"Now I'll activate my spell card, Monster Reborn, to bring back Breaker, the Magical Warrior!" Harry shouted. **1900ATK/1000DEF**

"But he won't be staying for long, cause next I'll tune my Night's End Sorcerer and Breaker, the Magical Warrior in order to synchro summon, Arcanite Magician!" Harry yelled. **400ATK/1800DEF**

Jackson growled.

"And now since Arcanite Magician was synchro summoned he gains two spell counters, for every spell counter he has he gains 1000ATK!" **2400ATK/1800DEF**

"Now, Arcanite Magician, send his Blowback Dragon to the grave! Arcane magic attack!"

Jackson covered his face as his monster was destroyed. He laughed, "Oh the look of hope on your face when you destroyed my monster, I'm going to enjoy crushing it!"

 **Harry: 2300**

 **Jackson: 3900**

"I end my turn," said Harry.

"Good cause now I can finally get rid of you, I draw!" He looked at his cards and grinned. "First I'll play the spell card Autonomous Action Unit! This allows me to take one of the monsters from your graveyard and summon them to my side of the field! So I think I'll special summon your tuner monster Night's End Sorcerer!" 1300ATK/400DEF

Harry blinked in shock.

"Unfortunately, since I used that card, I need to pay 1500 life points." Jackson said.

 **Harry: 2300**

 **Jackson: 2400**

"And since I special summoned your tuner, his special ability activates! I can now banish two of your monsters in your graveyard. But since there's only one then I'll banish your Breaker, the Magical Warrior!" Jackson yelled.

Harry grit his teeth, _'This isn't looking too good.'_

"Third, I summon another Machina Soldier. Unfortunately, since I already control your tuner monster, no other Machinas are coming out to play." Jackson continued. **1600ATK/1500DEF**

Jackson grinned, "But, since I have a tuner monster and a non-tuner monster I'll tune both of them so I can synchro summon…, Ally of Justice Catastor!" **2200ATK/1200DEF**

 _'Alright, while he may have been able to pull off that summon, he still has a monster that's weaker than mine, so I'm safe… for now.'_ Harry thought.

"And now, Ally of Justice Catastor, attack his Arcanite Magician!" Jackson commanded.

 _'What!?'_ Harry thought.

The giant centipede looking creature shot a yellow laser out of it's eye and into Arcanite Magician. Harry watched in shock as his magician was turned into dust.

"H-how?" Harry stuttered.

Jackson threw back his head and laughed a deep belly laugh, "Catastor's special ability! You see, when ever he attacks a monster that isn't a dark type monster, Catastor can destroy it without taking battle damage!"

Jackson smiled, "I end my turn."

Harry sweated, _'This is going to be a tough spot to get out of.'_

"Alright Jackson, it's my turn, I draw!" Harry yelled. "And I'll start by playing the spell card allure of darkness! This card allows me to draw two cards but I have to banish one dark monster from my hand."

Harry looked down at his hand and smiled, he could do this.

"I'll start by banishing my Kycoo the Ghost Destroyer. Next, I'll banish both my Night's End Sorcerer and my Arcanite Magician in order to special summon Chaos Sorcerer!" **2300ATK/2000DEF**

"Now I'll summon the tuner monster Effect Veiler!" **0ATK/0DEF**

Harry smiled, "And now I'll use Chaos Sorcerer's special ability! Chaos Sorcerer allows me to banish one face up monster on the field, and I'll choose Ally of Justice Catastor!"

Jackson started to sweat, this wasn't looking good for him.

"And now I'll tune my Effect Veiler with my Chaos Sorcerer in order to synchro summon… Tempest Magician!" **2200ATK/1400DEF**

"Now thanks to Tempest's special ability, she gains one spell counter when I summon her. And I'll use the other part of her special ability! I can now use a spell counter to deal you 500 points of damage!"

"Grrahh!" Jackson yelled.

 **Harry: 2300**

 **Jackson: 1900**

Harry threw out his arm, "Now Tempest Magician, attack him directly!"

Jackson could do nothing but watch in horror as a purple beam of magic flaw towards him and then engulfed him into it.

 **Harry: 2300**

 **Jackson: 0**

 **Winner: Harry**

"Damn it!" Jackson bellowed as his runner automatically stopped.

Harry smiled and sped forwards, trying to get as far away from Jackson as he could. He turned countless amount of corners and sped down the empty night streets when he was almost thrown off his runner.

"What the hell!?"

He looked down at his runner, there was now a significant amount of smoke coming from his engine and it looked like his tire just blew. He was jarred towards a building and lost all control. He was thrown off the runner and slammed through the security gate and skidded among the asphalt before finally coming to a stop against the building. He weakly looked up.

"Ow," was all he could say before he collapsed.

"Whoa," A blue haired boy around his age said.

Harry finally fell unconscious.

 **AN: Hi guys… sorry this took so long to come out with. The only thing I can really say is that life caught up with me. I got my drivers license, which took a lot of time from me just about when I ended the first chapter. Also in my school we have nine classes, we take different ones each quarter (Except Math for some reason) so I had to also take my finals in my first five classes. After that we switched classes so I had to adjust to those classes (Also taking a college level course so that takes a lot of studying XD). So yeah that's how my lives been going for the past few months. As apology I decided to write a super long chapter for you guys. So yeah, sorry this took so long.**


End file.
